


Gordiva Nights

by Voyan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Body Worship, Couple, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyan/pseuds/Voyan
Summary: Aviva has been a bit lonely without her boyfriend Gordie to keep her company, making his sudden appearance all the more exciting!
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Gordiva Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tubular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubular/gifts).



Circhester nights always tended to feel a little lonely, Aviva had found. Not that she particularly minded.  
  
...Mostly.

Privacy allowed her to work through the closing of her bookstore with utmost efficiency, darting through the aisles with profound comfort and familiarity. It came with the territory of her personality, really. Nobody to micromanage, no part-time workers to accidentally shelve an entire section backward. Just her, in her element. The lights flicked off out front, letting the Circhesteran streetlamps cast long shadows between rows of books, the back room with its owner nestled in front of a desk, gently lit by a candelabra purchased for her by the sweetest man she’d possibly ever know. The flames gently flickering off of arms that’d been stylized like a Chandelure’s. It was a _little_ kitschy, but the gesture was so sweet she’d never had the heart to take it down. Even if Orion had side-eyed it once or twice. Sadly it didn’t provide much in the way of warmth, but the building was well insulated. Besides that, her deep purple dress and starfield-print tights kept her quite comfortable. A little chill may have nipped at her ears with her hat discarded on a rack beside the desk, but it certainly wasn’t unmanageable. 

In that state she was lost deep in her own little world, the faint trickle of incense fusing with the gentle candlelight to lull her into a kind of worker’s daze. Just her, some sales numbers, and a pen. Perfect work to distract her from the fact that her darling beau was still gone for a whole other day-

_Chime-a-ling~_

What?  
  
Hang on.  
  
Aviva’s brain was sent racing with the sound of her storefront door opening. The storefront she definitely, **absolutely** locked. Right? No, she had to have locked it. Even if she hadn’t, the store’s lights were off. The sign was 200% flipped to closed. Nobody should be coming in here at this hour. Not. A. Soul. 

So it was the only logical option to grab something heavy. A dictionary, well worn through the years but still heavy as sin. Ideally, Minerva or Kayuki would sense a new energy from above and come down to investigate. But… oh, gods, what if the perp had worn a Cleanse tag? It’d easily disguise their spiritual signature from literally the entire time. She couldn’t exactly yell for them or it’d risk the intruder knowing the game was up. Hopefully, they’d get the sense of things sooner rather than later. 

Her eyes were already adjusted to the low light, making picking out the figure standing in front of her register all the easier. They were large, and even in the darkness, she could make out the glint of streetlight over some kind of glasses. Steadily, slowly, she approached. Just in time for the perpetrator to clear his throat, an eerily familiar inflection escaping his mouth.  
  
“Now excuse me, ma’am, I’m needin to hide from a few overzealous cameramen, and I was wonderin’ if a beautiful maiden like yourself would be willin to let me hide away in this looooovely store of yours for a few hours?”  
  
She could fucking hear the self-enthralled grin in his voice, tension immediately bleeding away from her as it was quickly replaced by indignant anger. Nothing particularly molten, mostly embarrassed!  
  
“Fucking- _Gordie_ , you _jerk_. You totally scared me senseless!” The dictionary was discarded, with a harrumph, her foot thudding against the carpeted flooring of the store proper as she tried to send him an entire armory of daggers with her store.  
  
“That was _so_ not cool! I was worried you were going to be, like, some kinda burglar, or stalker, or a pervert!” 

Sensing his brilliant play had gone slightly awry, Gordie advanced, pulling back the hood of his winter coat to reveal the more than identifying flashes of golden hair he’d slicked back beneath it, large bangs flopping across his forehead now that he’d freed them.  
  
“Ah, damn luv, didn’t mean to stress you that bad. Just thought I’d be a little slick, pop in early, yanno?”  
  
Aviva refused to give him any ground with her store, though his approach wasn’t met with immediate reproach. Try as she might, and as stupid as the prank had been, she couldn’t help but be glad to hear his voice in person again. It’d been tiring to just hear him over the phone for so long! 

“You don’t think you could’ve picked a prank that didn’t, like, completely creep me the fuck out? Hmmmm?”  
  
She had him there. Honestly, he probably could’ve just snuck into her apartment with less of a fuss. 

“Yeah… well…”  
  
While his glasses continued to hide his eyes, she knew him well enough to tell when his eyes were definitely darting around, looking for something to lend him a solution.  
  
“I… guess you were a third right?” He finally snaps out, her anger suddenly cut clean through with plain confusion.  
  
“Huh- what?”  
  
“Yeah! You were a third right, Vi. Cuz you see.”  
  
Gordie closed the final distance between them suddenly, one hand looping around her waist while the other was _immediately_ on her ass. His palm kneaded her posterior powerfully, a small hitch of breath escaping her as the sudden touch of her love sent little shocks all along her spinal column.  
  
“Turns out, you did have a pervert sneak in! One who simply cooooooouldn’t beaaaaar to not be right beside his favorite ass for simply a moment longer!”  
  
Aviva was so glad the dim light meant he couldn’t make out the **inferno** of a blush that’d filled her cheeks in that instant, eyes wide as a dozen retorts were caught in her throat, finally coming to a head in the infinitely clever.  
  
“Oh my god, Gord! Don’t be _grodyyyyy_ _!"_   
  
She whined, her palm splayed across his face in a faux attempt at pushing him off. He knew better, of course. The girl he knew could definitely force him off if she needed to, and the hand against him was barely applying _any_ pressure. 

“What’s so “grody” about a man appreciating his girlfriend’s _incredible_ backside?” He quipped, the hand sliding down to cradle the cheek in the shelf of his palm. Even made it bounce a few times, further flustering his girlfriend as she scrambled to make anything resembling coherent sentences.  
  
“Okay, okay! Uuuuugh, you made your point!” Aviva spat out, her redness probably visible even in the darkness by now. Thankfully not visible was the fact that she’d gotten a spot wet _already_! Goodness, she really did miss Gordie more than she’d thought, huh? “But seriously, babe.” Despite the continued manhandling of her assets, she turned to give the gym leader a more serious look. “Like, try not to do that again? It was hella skeevy. I know Circhester is safe, and I’ve got my team here, but who knows what kinda creepazoids are lurking around?”

“Aye, I gotcha...” Gordie replied, actually taking the jovial attitude down a notch. (Still didn’t remove his hand, though.) “I was just a wee bit overeager to see my favorite lassie. I’ll keep it in mind for the future though. I’m real sorry that I spooked you… Didn’t mean to, honest.” 

“I know, I know. Sometimes you’re just, like, not the type to really think those kindsa things through. You’re fine, promise.” Aviva offered him a comforting smile, incapable of holding an actual grudge over this kinda tomfoolery. No harm no foul! Though now she’d have to have a chat with some members of her team about blatantly letting Gordie sneak up on her. With their observation skills not put into question anymore, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt they had let it happen on purpose. Traitors. 

“Only if you’re sure. I don’t want to be the one who makes you feel unsafe around here.” His warm palm cradled her cheek, bringing an immediate onset of calming serotonin that nearly made her forget the earlier frustrations. It definitely gave them both pause, the quiet solitude of the bookstore surrounding them in the ambiance of comfort and home. The entire team upstairs no doubt focusing on anything else, just to provide them with privacy.

She couldn’t resist kissing him. Getting on her tippiest of toes and going right for it. Just a peck, she told herself. Just a little taste of his lips, so long taken from her. One peck became two. Two into three, four, five. He was reciprocating just as quickly now, the playful groping of her ass suddenly filled with a purpose they both knew _far_ too well. Their breaths came in silenced gasps, spouts of air that just barely burst free in those brief moments when their lips separated. His other hand clasped the unattended ass cheek, greedily sinking full palms into generous mounds of cake. He even got brazen enough to draw the hand back, delivering a wicked **_Smack!_ **That sent her jumping an inch or so in his two handed grasp. 

With the angle of the kiss actually forcing a bit of a neck ache, he made an executive decision. Aviva was quickly hoisted into the air in a display of raw passion, Gordie twisting around by the waist and setting her ass firmly on the countertop she typically received customers at. Now, she was receiving her boyfriend’s tongue on it, firm and determined to map out the space of her mouth. Obviously, she pushed back on the invasion, mewled moans harmonizing with his breathless growls as they danced back and forth endlessly. It wasn’t enough, not really. She wanted every inch of him to touch every inch of her, she _needed_ it, after nearly two weeks of having none of it. One leg rose with mindless need, hooking around his waist to press their hips together. 

With her skirt lifted high around her thighs, she could suddenly feel something **impressively** hard against her loins. A familiar firmness pressed against her tights-covered groin, wetness almost definitely starting to soak into her panties. Gordie quickly lifted the skirt the rest of the way, opening the way for his hands to dive into all those layers of fabric. Coarse palms were suddenly grasping her bare ass, perfectly manicured nails digging twin quintets of half-moons into her flesh. She could feel how he dimpled her ass now, even more intensely than the raw, unfiltered **need** her groin suddenly demanded of her. 

Aviva had kept her libido fairly well sated, she thought. Even masturbated the night before! Despite that, the warmth, the closeness, the scent and taste of the man she loved? Fuck, it was just too much. Enough to make her roll her hips forward, dry humping like a desperate, needy schoolgirl trading spit with her first crush. Gordie responded in kind, of course. More firmly palming her cheeks, spreading them, using them as leverage to mash their hips together as he joined her in the subtle roll of their bodies. That could’ve been their lives for just a minute, or a full fifteen. Neither particularly cared to keep track of the time right now after all. It was just that delirious haze of genuine love crossing over into unfettered lust. _Fuck~_ _  
__  
_The reverie was only broken when Gordie’s hand started to slide around her thigh, coming dangerously close to grazing her achingly erect pearl before she pushed him off. No way she could handle that. No way _should_ she handle that. The way she felt right now, just ten seconds of his touch would send her hurtling over the edge in a place she swore she’d never get off in. 

The gym leader blinked a few times in a delirious daze. With his glasses jostled off in the passion, confusion got to be written loud and clear on his face.  
  
“Not- _hooooh_ \- not on the counter, Gord.” Aviva tried to regain some semblance of coherence, moving fingers through her hair. “It’s like, professionalism? We _totally_ can’t cross that boundary, or else I might like, let you start taking me to the bone zone during work hours.”  
  
Gordie took a few breaths, the nearly painful pressure in his jeans the only thing he could process with for a few seconds. Wresting the train of thought from his other head, he managed a slight smirk. “The bone zone, that’s one I haven’t heard in a while.” 

“Guh- _shut up!_ ” Aviva slapped him on the shoulder a few times, unhooking her legs as she did. “Brain’s not all here, because of a _certain_ hottie.” Now it was his turn to look a bit flush, ha! Not very much, but she’d take it!  
  
“Well, if I’m such a hottie, why are we wasting time down here?” No need to push a boundary he figured, but he _was_ a bit impatient. Seems the little head held sway over his actions still. “Think you can walk all the way up the stairs? Legs not too jelly?” 

Aviva’s resting expression, having slowly but steadily returned, morphed subtly into a scowl again as he goaded her! Though, now she was asking herself the same question. “Well…” A long beat was spent looking at her thighs, genuinely unsure if saying the wrong thing would terminally embarrass her or not.  
  
“Actually, you know what? You’ve got to carry me. As, like, payback for your absolutely bogus prank.” Both of her arms hooked promptly around his neck, looking into his eyes expectantly.  
  
“...Aye, I suppose that’s fair tax to pay.” Gordie conceded, quick to loop his arms around her knees and her back and hoist her airborne, bridal style. His toned muscles were expertly honed as if made for the explicit purpose of carrying her heavier frame like she was the daintiest of princesses! Perfectly positioned for him to dote on her with a few more kisses, too! Not nearly the same intensity as just now, though they both had that underlying need. Simply a few quick and featherlight kisses, to show her she was loved. Aviva couldn’t help but giggle under the assault, pinching him behind the ear around the seventh kiss.  
  
“Don’t we have somewhere to be, babe? Or, should I say…” Trying to win a _little_ of the upper hand she’d be losing again soon, Aviva leaned in real close, voice dropping straight to sultry. “Don’t you wanna see how wet my pussy is for you already, you absolute stud?”  
  
Gordie swallowed. Hard. Nearly as hard as his cock in that instant, taking a few deep and shuddering breaths in order to calm himself again, and _not_ slam his girlfriend onto the nearest horizontal surface. But he managed! Just coughing out a choked, “Aye,” before he turned around and took a jogging start to the stairwell. 

As a testament to both his athleticism and his overeagerness, Gordie was taking those steps two at a time. His enthusiasm meant, with their twin momentums, he barely came to a halt at the top of the stairs without crashing right into the side of them. Aviva was a little help then and there, opening the door for her impatient lover while his hands were occupied with, well, her. The apartment was blessedly empty. Minerva had likely sensed the shift in the vibe downstairs and moved the rest of the party either into their balls or to somewhere else to haunt for a few hours. Good wingman, that one.

No time was wasted muscling into the bedroom, Gordie depositing Vi a little harshly onto the bed. Seconds later, his heavy coat was chucked onto the floor, his shirt following suit. A pang of protest was quickly silenced when she saw just how obviously his jeans were bulging from this angle, teeth tugging subconsciously at her bottom lip. Yeah, he was a _bit_ quick with setting her down, but could she honestly say she wouldn’t do the same in his shoes? Oop, there those went too. 

“Hey- uh… Leave your tights on, luv? I really wanna do uh- the thing you said.”  
  
“Oh my, is the mythical Gordie _flustered?_ ” She giggled, reveling in his slowly burning cheeks.  
  
“Listen, I jus’... I wanna unwrap it, yanno? Somethin’ that sweet is most definitely a gift, innit?” 

Oh. Now it was her turn to blush, unable to counter the amount of raw charisma that came out of him just being earnest. Well, she still had to get the rest of her ensemble off. First went the sash, loosening the rest of her dress enough for it to get wriggled up and off her body sleeves first, undershirt second. The bra came unclasped with an ease she could swear Gordie was jealous of. Or maybe he just wanted to stare at her tits? They did spill out generously, faintly toned mounds presenting generous russet areola, capped with twin peaks that hadn’t quite gotten the full ‘horny’ memo yet.   
  
“Now close your eyes, ‘kay?”  
  
“Mmkay…” Aviva consented, not sure why he wanted her to, but sufficiently seduced to trust him on this one. The eyes went shut, and all she got to do was lay out across her bountiful mattress, wriggling her shoes off and onto the floor as she took that long pause. The tension finally helped both nipples pick up the mood, slow exhalations coming from deep in her chest as they rose to a fully tender status. Gordie was rustling around... somewhere? In the room? To her left, where the closet was. 

Oh, where their little assortment of toys was, of course. 

A realization granted to her just a second too late, sadly. Before she could make some kind of inquiring quip, he’d crossed over to the bed again, eager to clamber atop the mattress and seal her wrist in a leather cuff. Then its twin in a similar prison. A chain between the two meant her suddenly bound wrists couldn’t get more than two inches apart. “Wh- oh, come on dude!” Aviva’s eyes fluttered open, serving her lover the biggest of pouts. “What’s all this for?”  
  
“Oh, so you wouldn’t protest,” Gordie mutters nonchalantly, clearly sliding into his element.  
  
“Protest what?”  
  
“This~”  
  
Suddenly his lips were on her neckline, having dove between her unprepared arms. He showered her in tender little smooches, some of them turning into gently affectionate suckles as he moved his way down her collarbone, towards her cleavage. Immediately, she was reminded of the burning heat in her crotch. The same heat he was neglecting in favor of dragging his teeth against the lower edge of her neck, forcing a sharp and warbling moan out from her.  
  
“This isn’t- _faiiiir_ .” She whined, head flopping back onto some pillows in minor defeat.  
  
“All’s fair in love and war, luv. Besides… You really think after missing you for two whole weeks, I wouldn’t try to enjoy my queen in her entirety?~”  
  
Well, that made Aviva’s ears burn violent crimson. Just in time for a startled moan! Gordie had jumped a few steps right to one of her firmed up nipples, lips wrapped around them and sucking gently. For a few seconds. When Aviva’s moans tapered out, he opted to go harsher. Suddenly his teeth sank into her pliant titflesh, tugging her tit tauntingly~ Out it came with a little gasp and a dark ring of teeth marks, no doubt one that’d develop into a darker splotch come the morning. The other tit was serviced similarly, though perhaps a bit more softly before he moved on again. Little kisses fluttered down her belly, the moans quick to segue into titillated giggles.  
  
“Gord- _Goooord_ …”  
  
“Hush, luv. Man’s gotta worship at his temple. An’ it seems.”  
  
Finally, he had his hands on her constellation tights. Hooked into them. Dragging them down slowly and steadily. Exposing her aroused and pouting labia, a sheen of arousal clinging between her panties and her skin as they were separated. Dark stubble gently cropped around the pubic mound, unshaven on account of her beau’s _markedly early_ arrival.  
  
“He just found his altar, yea?” 

The compliments were really getting to Aviva now, chained hands coming to hide her face as she whined in giddy embarrassment. With her defenses so easily lowered, Gordie made quick work of stripping her tights down and off. It was so thrilling! Just two weeks apart, and she was about to get that **dick-**

  
“Ooo-oh!” Aviva jumped slightly when she felt a soft pressure on her knee. Then another just an inch inward, grazing the bottom edge of her inner thigh. “Gordie…?” Both hands lowered, risking a peek at her lovely laddie just in time to watch his tongue trace the faintest line against one of her stretch marks, silently idolizing it for her viewing pleasure. And tactile pleasure! Tongue and lips worked in tandem to adoringly caress her inner thigh, tracing constellations out of the marks on her thighs. Words of protest were caught in her mouth, the man of the hour skillfully suckling on the generous spread of her inner thighs whenever he noticed her expression going a little tense. 

There was a certain kind of bashfulness that came with Gordie paying attention to her thighs, and _especially_ to the dark streaks of scarified tissue making lightning storm patterns across them. He didn’t speak any words for those moments, similarly cutting off every sentence she tried to squeak out. It was all she could do to watch him in a trance borne of his affection. Lips and tongue and teeth grazed and nippled and suckled upon her twitching legs, moving ever closer to a pair of petals that felt like they were growing slicker by the second. When Gordie nipped just at the crook of pubis and thigh, nearly buried in her loins, she was scared she was going to burst like a literal flood. _Fuck_ was his mouth so delicate, contrasting beautifully against the firm palms that forced her legs apart. 

Then he left her hanging. Eyes shut tight in anticipation, she let the world hang with a bated breath. But the intensity never came. That was… odd. Considering Gordie’s hands were still on her thighs and everything. Curiously, Aviva crept a single eye open and met…

The expectant gaze of her lover. Waiting for just that moment, the tension established by unwavering eye contact as he lowered his mouth and dragged his tongue across her petals firmly. Obviously, her folds parted for the muscle with ease, the eager flow of her fluids being met with a low and throaty groan of approval. Neither of them dared to break the lock of their eyes, Aviva’s face going darker with every passing second as she watched him just… adore her. Joy was writ large across his face with each sweep of his tongue. A twinkle in his eyes and a sigh in his throat when her flavors washed across his taste buds. It was a true kind of reverence, one that made her heart thunder like a monstrous drum in her chest. 

Of course, this man knew how to eat pussy. His jaw widened slightly as he corkscrewed his tongue into her tunnel, the firm muscle easily pressing against the subtle texturing of her insides. Familiarity meant he knew just where to curl his tongue to make her hips twitch, the exact depth that drew the throatiest moans from her. Every sweep against her folds made her body shudder! The sounds of his muted gulping and almost delicate slurping came as a sharp contrast to how wet this shit made her feel, how every time he dragged that thick tongue against her upper walls she could swear he was using fingers. 

Oooh-fuck wait he _was_ using his fingers now, tongue escaping her tunnel and instead seeking out her clit. The surprisingly dextrous thing nudged the hood back, leaving it the prime target for his lips to gently seal around. Still watching her face, he began to slurp and suckle a little more audibly. A little more intensely. To complement the buzzing of her pearl, two coarse and thick fingers took over the duties of pumping into her tunnel. Slow and meticulous, so as not to damage anything tender with his overly calloused hands. So sweet like that. Aviva finally broke their mutual gazes as she tossed her head to the side, sucking in sharp and heavy breaths. The twitching of her thighs grew more intense with the passing moments. The tension in her gut grew hotter, tighter. They both knew what was coming soon.  
  
Her.  
  
It took only a minute, maybe two more of his tongue lapping and lashing her clit alongside his digits more caressing than fingerbanging her tunnel. Then that building heat broke through its own dam, “ _Gordieeee!~_ ” being moaned amorously into the closest pillow her contortion could find. Respectfully, he slowed the pace of both ministrations as she twitched and pulsed around him, excess fluid flowing past his knuckles. Not stop, notably. He didn’t dare stop until her spasms had subsided, making a point to really draw the affair out. Let her feel the satisfaction. Even after the contractions around his digits stopped and he’d withdrawn them, his tongue drags its broad side across her clit just a few times, enjoying the twitching gasps it pulls out of her.  
  
“Man.” He murmurs, finally. “I’ve missed this pussy~”  
  
Aviva, slightly riding the endorphin high of that climax can’t help but giggle. “It missed you too, babe. And _I_ -” Emboldened by his attentions and still not quite satisfied, she spread her legs a little wider of her own volition. “-missed that fat cock, studmuffin~” 

Gordie chuckled in response, slowly peeling off of her and padding towards the nightstand. “Alrighty lassie, let me just get our rubber for the evening~”  
  
Oh. Right.  
  
“...Luv? Where’re the rubbers?” Gordie chimes in after a minute of fruitless searching. She knew where they were. Hidden in her desk downstairs, in case she didn’t have the courage to say what came next. Gods, her heart was thundering in her chest.  
  
“I. Uh. Threw... them out.” The words came slowly, her mouth suddenly dry as cotton.  
  
“Eh? What for? It’s not a safe day, right?”  
  
“...” Okay. You could do this Aviva. “It’s… not. And I kinda, sorta, like, uh.” The legs spread again, excitement melding with the nerves. “I want you to cum inside anyways. Like, not on a safe day.”  
  
“Eh? Bit risky, innit?” He was nearly there, eyes alight just a little bit. 

  
“...Gordie, you absolute poindexter.” Aviva couldn’t bear to look at him right now, instead rolling onto her side and then her stomach. Legs drawing up to raise her ass skyward. Enticingly, even. Downward doggy.  
  
“I wantcha to, like, put a baby in me, okay…?”  
  
Now, see. This kind of discussion would typically warrant a pause in the moment. Maybe a quick discussion. Typically. But Gordie was a man of some carnal instinct. He’d just watched his girlfriend raise her ass towards him and make a _very_ enticing request. His dick was _diamonds._ No god damned way he was going to negotiate this right now.  
  
“Aye.” Is all he managed before throwing himself onto the bed like a man possessed. Both hands **clapped** upon her asscheeks, spreading the girl apart for his eyes to hungrily soak in for just a moment. He couldn’t bear to just look for long though. Sooner rather than later he grasped his cock, the heel of his hand meshed into his golden pubic trail as he lined everything up properly and **thrust-**  
  
Aviva could see stars in that instant. Obviously, her walls parted easily for Gordie. He’d prepped her enough for that. But she hadn’t had something this gloriously thick since their last meeting. Even masturbation used thinner dildos or just vibrators. Intentionally, mind you. Forcing her brain to go blank as her nerves were put under a strain that she hadn’t felt in weeks. She was hardly aware of the throaty moan that loosed into her pillow, hidden eyes rolled back in her head until Gordie’s hips met hers. So… _full._

“Luv, you good?” Despite the burst of primal need, it was still Gordie up there. So sweet, so gentle. So not what she wanted right now.  
  
Aviva’s head turned just enough to slightly glare at her lover, voice low and throaty with her demand. “ _Don’t_ stop.”  
  
Well.  
  
Who was he to argue? It was so lovely to bask in the hot grip of his lover’s sleeve, but he had business to get to. Unlike his girlfriend, he’d not touched himself even once throughout the entire press event. So going from that to the immediacy of a very horny, very needy girl? _Sublime_ . Both of his hands took her by the hips, establishing easy leverage for his onslaught. With her blessing, nothing was wasted on pleasantries. Instead, he just pistoned his hips into her, their bodies coming together with nearly violent sounding **clap clap claps** ~ 

“Y’miss this, luv?” He finds his voice, low and coarse. It’s nearly a minute without response (which he didn’t expect) before he found it again. Focus was hard when her cunt gripped him like a velvet sleeve, spasming intermittently in a way that clung so tight to him, damn near demanded he never leave. Every thrust had his nuts clap against her clit, thick strands of arousal clinging between their bodies like a lurid web.  
  
“Didja miss this cock? You jerk off thinkin about it all week, eh?” This time, after a few brain-fogging thrusts, he _did_ want an answer. What better way to demand that answer than by rooting to the hilt, bearing his weight against her, and **cracking** his palm across her asscheek. Aviva responded the instant that blow was landed, a sharp and breathless “ _MHM!~_ ”  
  
“Well good, cuz I sure as hell missed this pussy. So hot, so wet, so-” Two thrusts, just to scramble her focus. “Tight!~” 

The praise did something perverse to her. Twisting in her gut as more delightful compliments rained down. His nails scraped against her hip as he praised the way her ass bounced. Palm struck her other cheek once, twice, many times over! She could feel her glutes starting to sting, but that sting harmonized so beautifully with his cock pistoning what felt like every nerve inside her cunt. 

But it was when he muttered “Fuck, I love this-” that she really lost it. The last word of that sentence didn’t matter, it was the delivery that sent her over the edge. Breathless half-whispered praise that came from pure adoration made her body convulse slightly, eyelids fluttering shut in the wake of her second **intense** orgasm. So strong that it even made Gordie’s behemoth pace stutter a bit, struggling not to cum then and there when she was practically wringing him out. 

  
  


When her climax slowly came to a stop he doubled over, his chest hair registering as a faint tickle on her upper back. Such a gentle contrast to the way her lower half pounded with pleasure, Gordie’s voice coming in ragged pants above her. He hadn’t spilled inside during her climax if the iron hardness inside her gut was any indication. He was… stalling. Fallen still. 

“Babe, talks- talk’s fun, but you’re sure? Inside?”  
  
...God, how could she say no to someone who would actually think to ask that. Every sentence made her fall all the more in love.  
  
“It-it might not take, but…” Aviva swallowed, summoning what was left of her stamina to grind back against him. “Yes. Inside. Give it your best shot, _stud~_ ” 

A nod, a sigh, and he went straight for it. Wordlessly, carnally. They’d both been at this for long enough to know there wasn’t any need for fancier. Just two bodies, clapping against each other in the most ancient and powerful of desires. To propagate. To feel your chosen mate bounce against you. Gordie didn’t need more than a handful of minutes more. He buried as deep as he could feasibly manage, cock tensing and twitching for seconds that felt like hours before finally spilling his load. 

Thick, heavy gouts of pent up seed poured against the entrance to Aviva’s womb, flooding her tunnel with a bloom of deliciously depraved warmth she’d not felt in much longer than two weeks. With much less intent, too. Gordie’s cock kept pumping the seed in viscous volleys, soaking her tunnel in _generous_ amounts of seed. So plentiful that its own volume displaced it, the stuff oozing out the corners of where his cock parted her wide. No way they’d get a load this big without saving up again, really. But that was fine. It was the perfect creampie to signal the start of what might soon become a babymaking frenzy~ Though with how long Gordie had came, the back of Aviva’s mind was running rampant with the idea that this first shot had _definitely_ taken. 

After a dazed dozen of minutes on their sides, Gordie reaches over to undo the clasps on Aviva’s cuffs, which she’s quick to discard on the floor beside their bed. “You know…” She murmurs, still breathless from the experience. “I had like, a whole date night planned for tomorrow, to tell you that. It was gonna be romantic, and everything.”  
  
“Oh, aye?” He murmurs back, quite content to be lost in the tangle of her hair as he spooned her. “Think I should go back to the show and stick around for another day, then?”  
  
“Gods, no. If you leave, I’ll totes break up with you.”  
  
“Guess I won’t ever leave, then.”  
  
“Guess you won't, dude.”  
  
  


  
  
  
  


Minerva, at the behest of Juliet, found the two of them naked and tangled, absolute messes of people, asleep atop the bed perhaps 20 minutes later. They’d get to wake up with a thick blanket tossed atop their forms the next morning, but for tonight?  
  
They could rest as long as they needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Tubular for commissioning me! 
> 
> See more links to my work on: https://voyaneer.carrd.co/


End file.
